maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Truelegden/Marvel: War Zone
"The Marvel Universe is besieged by war, now it's time to choose a side" Hi, and welcome to my Pitch for a 1st/3rd-Person Shooter Game based in the Marvel Universe. My idea is to drop players in a war zone in Iconic areas of the Marvel Universe, including Wakanda, Knowhere, Asgard, and the Avengers Mansion. You get to choose a side, Good vs. Evil. You choose to be a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and play as iconic heroes such as Captain America, Black Panther, Spider-Man, and Iron Man. On the Other hand you could choose to play on the side of villainy playing as H.Y.D.R.A. or A.I.M., and in certain areas other kinds of villain infantry. You'd get to choose Iconic Villains such as The Red Skull, M.O.D.O.K., and Green Goblin. You'd have a completely customized load-out. There would be an array of weapons to choose from. Infantry abilities would also be in your load-out, so that you could have the potential to be as powerful as a Hero or Villain, as you traverse the Marvel Universe. There would be multiple different game modes to play online, but there'd be a split campaign and offline game modes for offline players. Split Campaign Marvel: War Zone would have a Split Campaign. This means that at the begining of the campaign you'd choose a side to play on. You'd choose the S.H.I.E.L.D. or H.Y.D.R.A. to play as for the Campaign. S.H.I.E.L.D. Campaign : "Nick Fury requires your assisstance, you are about to be dropped off to a H.Y.D.R.A. base to raid and capture. Good Luck Agents" - Maria Hill The Main Story of this Campaign is you are a low tier agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. and as you continue to play you rise to the ranks of S.H.E.I.L.D. where you get access to more powerful weaponry and gear to use on the battlefield. As you rise the ranks, you discover a secret plot of a certain "world ending plot device" and you would be the main factor in preventing the end of the world. It would introduce you to the Online and Offline Game Modes and give you practice in them. There would be several Campaign Exclusive Maps where you can wage war on villainy. You could play as certain heroes, depending on the mission. H.Y.D.R.A. Campaign : "The Red Skull orders you to fight for H.Y.D.R.A., offer your life and we shall win this war. If you cut of one head, two shall take it's place. HAIL H.Y.D.R.A.!" ''- Unnamed H.Y.D.R.A. Commander The Main Story of this Campaign is you are an agent of H.Y.D.R.A. as you continue the story you will become the Red Skull's right hand man. You will be provided with powerful H.Y.D.R.A. gear. Your Job is to destory S.H.E.I.L.D. in the name of H.Y.D.R.A. If You are successful you shall be rewarded plentlyful by Red Skull. It would introduce the Online and Offline game modes as well as playing as the Villains of the Marvel Universe. There are several Campaign Exclusive Maps to play in. Offline Game Modes List of Offline Game Modes Online Game Modes Conquest 2 Teams of 20 fight out to attempt to take complete control of a Objective for 10 minutes, Hero Pickups can be found. Heroes and Villains In Marvel: War Zone, Heroes and Villains are playable characters in-game. They are accessable thru a Hero Power-Up in certain Online and Offline Game Modes, while in others you will spawn as a hero of your choice. At Launch there would be 10 Heroes and Villains. They are Black Panther, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and Spider-Man for the At Launch-Heroes and Green Goblin, Loki, M.O.D.O.K., Red Skull, and Ulysses Claw for the At Launch-Villians Black Panther :::: ''"My one priority is my people, they will always come first" ''- Black Panther King T'challa is the ruler of Wakanda and the current Black Panther. His home country of Wakanda is currently under attack by both H.Y.D.R.A. and A.I.M soldiers, so in an attempt to protect his people, T'challa has alinded himself with S.H.I.E.L.D. and has agreed to arrive in combat around the world to help defeat H.Y.D.R.A. and A.I.M. Hero Battle Information Health Stat - 1000 Speed Stat - 235 Defense Stat - 400 Hero Trait - '''Panther Heart' *Killstreaks increases the damage of Panther Claws and Vibranium Dagger **1-2 kills increase damage by 5% **3-4 kills increase damage by 10% **5-8 kills increase damage by 25% **9+ kills increase damage by 30% Priority Weapon - Panther Claws *Damage Type - Melee *Normal Damage Dealt - 100 (instant kill normal infantry) *Recoil - None First Hero Ability - Vibranium Dagger *Description - Black Panther throws a Vibranium Dagger with precision. *Activatation - Right Bumber on Consoles and the 1 Key on PC **Lasts - 1 Second **Cooldown - 15 Seconds *Damage Type - Ranged *Normal Damage Dealt - 150 *Range - Far Range Second Hero Ability - Panther Eyes *Description - Reveils the position of nearby enemies for a short time *Activaction - Y and Triangle buttons on respective Consoles and the 2 Key on PC **Lasts - 30 Seconds **Cooldown - 45 Seconds *Effect - Shows nearby enemies thru walls for 30 Seconds. Third Hero Ability - Wakandan Dash ' *Description - Black Panther runs at his enemies dealing damage throughout the attack *Activaction - Left Bumber on Consoles and the 3 Key on PC **Lasts for 5 seconds **Cooldown - 30 Seconds *Damage Type - Melee *Normal Damage Dealt - 50 *Hits 5 times while in effect Captain America :::: ''"We only have each other. We'll stop them Together" - Captain America Steve Rogers is the only Super-Soldier, experimented on during World War 2, Captain Rogers fought the earlier versions of H.Y.D.R.A. and the Nazi Regime. He punched Hitler in the face, in the name of America, and sacrificed his life to stop H.Y.D.R.A. Awakened in the 21st Century, Captain America fights H.Y.D.R.A. once again and lead the Avengers. Hero Battle Information Health Stat - 1100 Speed Stat - 185 Defense Stat - 500 Hero Trait - '''Super-Soldier *Closeby Ally Cooldowns go faster while Captain America has a killstreak **2+ Kills required to activate Priority Weapon - Golden Eagle/Shield Combo *Damage Type - Ranged *Normal Damage Dealt - 80 *Recoil - Small *Range - Medium *Special Notes - Aiming creates a small block from damage for 10 seconds Melee Attack - Shield of Honor *Damage Type - Melee *Normal Damage Dealt - 100 (Instantly kills Normal Infantry) *Recoil - None First Hero Ability - Shield Charge *Description - Captain America runs at the enemy with his shield *Activatation - Left Bumber on Consoles and the 1 Key on Consoles **Lasts - 5 Seconds **Cooldown - 15 Seconds *Damage Type - Melee *Normal Damage Dealt - 25/150 *Hits 3 Times while in effect. First 2 hits deal 25 Damage, final hit does 150 Second Hero Ability - Avengers Assemble *Description - Captian America calls his Avengers, spawning a Health Pickup *Activaction - Y and Triangle button on respective consoles, the 2 Key on PC **Lasts - 1 Second **Cooldown - 60 seconds *Effect - Spawns a Health Pick-Up for Heroes, heals 40% of base health Third Hero Ability - Shield Throw *Description - When Captain America throws his Mighty Shield, all those who oppose must Yeild! *Activaction - Right Bumber on Consoles, the 3 Key on PC **Lasts - 5 seconds **Cooldown - 45 seconds *Effect - Hits All Enemies in close proximity of Captian America *Normal Damage Dealt - 100 (instantly kills normal infantry) *Damage Type - Ranged *Range - Medium Iron Man Category:Blog posts